


What's left

by Earlysunsetsoverchicago



Series: Never go against the family [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mahiru And Fuyuhiko are brother and sister, Mahiru Is a year older, No Despair AU, and there whole families dead but them, it's sad but it gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlysunsetsoverchicago/pseuds/Earlysunsetsoverchicago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man who doesn't spend time with his family, can never be a real man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's left

Mahiru was done. She had a double shift at the daycare then and then a four hour baby sitting job just to come home to her little brother Fuyuhiko, drinking.

Ever since their parents and little sister died Mahiru has taken over trying to keep them together as some sort of family. No matter how small or broken. She just wanted a normal happy family, like the how they were in the pictures she took before the accident.  
Fuyuhiko on the other hand decided to deal with their death another way, by continuing the family business and drinking sake like it's water.

Mahiru sighed as she took off her shoes, leaning against the wall. “I thought you had school tomorrow.” She said to him shaking her head and he looked up at her pissed.

“Same to you.” He spat. “Why the fuck are you home this late?” He asked before he downed his entire cup and Mahiru gritted her teeth.

“I was trying to provide for this family and watch your mouth.” She said trying to conceal her anger with him knowing that her arguing with him wasn't going to solve anything. She had to be an adult now, for him. She had to try.

“Fuck you, I don't have to watch shit.” He spat before trying to pour himself another drink but Mahiru walks over and snatches the bottle out of his hand.

“You were never this disrespectful to mom Fuyuhiko.” She mumbled walking to put back the sake and he shot her a dirty look before it all clicked in his head.

“You're not mom, that's why! And never gonna fucking be mom! You think can just replace everyone that it'll all be normal but it's not! Their all dead, died in a hit against are fucking family. We're fucking Yakuza Shithead! You can fuck around with your little camera all you want, doesn't change what you are, what we are. You can't change anything, we're not a normal fucking family and your nothing more than just my pain in ass older sister that thinks she has to take care of everyone.” He said stumbling to his feet and she slowly shut the door and tried not to cry.

“The only reason I take care of you is because you can't take care of yourself.” She said quietly. “Don't think I don't know about what you do to yourself for one second. Do have any idea how badly you hurting yourself hurts me?” She asked slamming her hand against the door and Fuyuhiko jumped back a little bit at the loud bang.

“What!?” He asked backing up a little bit. Did Mahiru really know about what he did? Of course she would, she's his sister. She sees him everyday, hell sometimes she even drags him to bed after she gets home from work when she finds him passed out.

Mahiru turns around crying “I know what the scars on your stomach are from Fuyuhiko. You can make excuses all you want, I know you did that to yourself. You can lie all you want about it being from ‘official Yakuza business’ but I'm never just going to sit there and believe that garbage.” She said wiping her eyes “What you do yourself hurts me, and you pushing me away isn't going to stop me from caring about you. Our little sister tried that and it didn't work for her, it's not going to work with you. We're family God dammit!” She was sobbing now. “You're my little brother, and I'm your big sister. We're all each other has left. Please don't leave me alone. Please just let me take care of you.” She wipes her eyes and Fuyuhiko hugs her and starts bawling.

Fuyuhiko never cried, not since grade school. This was his breaking point, he just couldn't be strong anymore and that was okay, He had sister now. It was okay to cry.

She sighed and cried a little, this was the first time in a long time her little brother needed her. She pressed a kiss into his hair and soothingly rubbed small circles into his back like she used to do when they were kids.

“Hey Fuyuhiko, remember when we use to sneak out at night during summer to catch cicadas together when we were kids?” She asked softly and he nodded his head.

“Yeah.” He sniffled “We did almost every night that you had a bag in your closet for it. A-and when I would knock on your door you'd come out with a big smile on your face with that bag around you. Then we ran around outside catching cicadas all night in jars. The we climbed up that big cherry blossom tree in the backyard to watch the sunrise. I'd always fall asleep though and you'd have to wake me up to see it. Those were some of the best memories I ever had.” He cried into her shirt.

“I still kept that bag in my closet, do you wanna do it again, for old times sake. Just you and me like when we're kids?” She asked petting his head gently.

“Yes.” He muttered into her shoulder before pulling back. He looked up at her with red puffy eyes and tear stained face. She chokes a little bit before pulling him into another hug.

“How about we get in our pajamas and then you'll meet me at my room. Or I could bring everything back here if you don't want to walk by there rooms.” She said and he shook his head no

“I'll be okay.” He said wiping his eyes and they walked to their rooms together. Mahiru drooped Fuyuhiko off at his room first before going to back to her’s. She quickly changed and gets a chair to grab to get her bag from the top of her closet self. The bag was dusty and more faded than the bright red she remembers. It's also a lot small now. The last time she had it on it rested at her tigh, now it just rests at her waist. She slides the door shut before she heard the soft knock on her door. She pushes her desk chair back and slides her door open.

“Are you ready?” Fuyuhiko asked awkwardly and Mahiru nodded. Stepping out of her room into the hallway.

“of course, those Cicadas aren't going to catch themselves.” She smiled and started walking down the hallway towards the backyard with her little brother, hand and hand. It almost felt like they were 7 and 8 again. Just too kids without a care in the world, not caring about the family business or the troubles that would come 10 years from now when they're teenagers. All they cared about is how many cicadas they can catch in one night.

When they get outside Mahiru gives Fuyuhiko a jar and the hunt is on. Mahiru was able. To catch what had to be 4 or 5 of them before the sky started to light up. She walked over to the big cherry tree like always and placed her jar on the ground.

“Fuyuhiko the Sun’s coming up!” She called and he rushed over to the tree and placed his jar of 12 next her jar of 5 with a confident smile.

“I win.” He smirked and Mahiru chuckled before petting his head. Fuyuhiko tried to be angry but he just couldn't, he was having too mix fun.

“You sure did but, let's see who can make it to the top first.” She said before she started climbing and her brother followed in suit. Mahiru one but Fuyuhiko insists he let her win and she's just going to let him believe that, for the sake of his pride.

As they watch the sunrise together they felt like it wasn't just bringing with it a new day but a new life too. One where they're a family despite being broken and small. Their family was as strong as they came. Because nothing is stronger than family


End file.
